


【空骑相关】【莫诺蒙+大师】《两颗骰子》

by LuciferRiddleClue



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferRiddleClue/pseuds/LuciferRiddleClue
Summary: 关于圣巢研究者的故事。莫诺蒙和灵魂大师在档案馆碰面，有了除正事以外的简单谈话。充满胡说八道、捏造、妄想和古怪的暗示。用了一些跑团梗，但不知道大致上也不影响对剧情的理解。请谨慎地看。
Relationships: Soul Master丨Soul Tyrant & Monomon the Teacher





	【空骑相关】【莫诺蒙+大师】《两颗骰子》

**Author's Note:**

> 关于圣巢研究者的故事。莫诺蒙和灵魂大师在档案馆碰面，有了除正事以外的简单谈话。
> 
> 充满胡说八道、捏造、妄想和古怪的暗示。
> 
> 用了一些跑团梗，但不知道大致上也不影响对剧情的理解。
> 
> 请谨慎地看。

本来不该有“孤零零的两颗骰子”这样的说法：两颗就不是孤零零的，就是两颗骰子而已。莫诺蒙在桌前，透明的浅绿色三角状骰子就这么摆着，对面则是另一颗。她的骰子收藏规模终究是得以日益扩大，其中部分功劳属于她那在外游学时也时不时带给她一些小惊喜的弟子。回来了，她的弟子背着行囊回来，那挂在墙上的面具也遮不住他脸上的明晃晃笑容，“我回来了，夫人！您快看，这是用矿石做的骰子。它可能不够通透，但是这种深沉的颜色也漂亮极了。”莫诺蒙回头，她以飘浮姿态离地时身体背对墙上悬挂的面具——墙上的，诸多圣巢虫乐于在墙上悬挂种种装饰：从普通的肖像画与发光蝇灯到猎物的头颅，而那面具大抵上不在这“从……到”的范围之内。她从未同她那年轻的弟子讲起那面具的用途，于是她的弟子将那当成她所戴的面具的备用品——这倒也没说错，是备用品，不过不是他所想的那类备用品。

莫诺蒙的的弟子天生理性与感性兼具，在他小小的身躯中搅动出色彩均匀的漩涡。这十分难得，她见过诸多色彩繁杂的漩涡，也有那种色彩单一到可怕的漩涡：深紫色的漩涡中似乎什么都没有，但她知道漩涡之下会藏满黑色的石头，或是别的不可名状之物。她伸出触须，将那骰子小心翼翼拨到自己面前，轻轻卷住而仔细观察。紫色本身就具有重量，要从骰子棱角中的一点向下坠。多像，漩涡中间的那一点也是要向下塌陷。不详的联想是不应产生，而她之所以要想到，还是要因即将来到档案馆的访客：不会有出乎意料，因这位访客早就同她约好时间地点与要谈的事情，而这位访客向来很有时间观念，并未有爽约的前科，甚至有提早些许时间到达的习惯。我所恐惧的应是未知事物，那我为何要恐惧？莫诺蒙这么想，可又不能同自己的弟子这么说。她的弟子善解虫意，而骰子本身也很无辜……况且这骰子的用料极佳而制作工艺罕有，每一个切面都光滑而齐整，完美的二十面上有着银色的数字。于是她说，奎若，谢谢你，你快去休息吧。这不是因访客即将到来而清场，而是她知道她的弟子在鹿角虫上必然不能有什么安稳的小憩。奎若本要说自己正因知晓更多知识而精神百倍，可他的身体早就疲倦，这使得他还未看完石碑上的第三行文字，便脑袋一顿一顿着，最后整个身子靠在石碑上睡了过去。莫诺蒙为他披上编织毯，随后望向窗外。一成不变的完整雾气被悄然抹去其中一部分，好似一把剪子无声地为湿润的水雾剪出有形的影子。那影子由远及近地来，因其神出鬼没而总要漂浮，比起虫子本身更像是鬼魂。显然，当事虫绝不会喜爱用了鬼魂一词的比喻，知晓王所做的工作的当事虫对有可能将自身与王联系在一起的词语深恶痛绝。莫诺蒙尚且对这番深恶痛绝只有模糊认知：圣所的领袖与王关系欠佳。

圣所的领袖在雾气中穿行，而不使用任何其他的交通工具。这同守旧无关，圣所的领袖对圣巢的前沿技术均有了解，只是他觉得这类交通工具向来不可靠，况且无论如何他都是躲不过这无孔不入的雾气，不如靠法术与其对抗。无形的屏障保证他身体的绝大部分不会因雾气而变得湿漉漉，他的披风更像是被这雾气虚浮着托起，好似活物：其实就是活物。以他自身力量构成的披风兴许真算得上是活物。他从未有意欺骗，只是旁观者都会把这当成普通的，裁缝虫们做好的专供圣所法师们使用的蛾翼披风，最终他也默认，这种默认也帮他回避了许多麻烦。不过也不是都能避免，圣所的领袖同档案馆的教师在皇家会议上有过简单交谈，而那时他同尖塔之主仍保持着看得过去的表面关系。卢瑞恩与莫诺蒙都这么说（赫拉几乎不参与守梦者的交谈，而在她的女儿降生前，她同王有频繁的会面）：不错的披风。可圣所的领袖知卢瑞恩的“不错”同莫诺蒙的“不错”完全不同，艺术家同研究者具备的秉性不同，而若让他不得不做出选择，那他自然还是会选择同学者的共性稍作接触。于是他转而面向莫诺蒙，也没深入地问，仅是点头回应对方的赞许。不过回应不止于此，在离开议事厅时雨未停，莫诺蒙在门前道“不用带雨具出门的确方便多了”。说是这么说，她仍是撑伞。圣所的领袖抬头，然而那伞并非普通的伞，水母们透明的上伞面正簇拥在一起，雨水滴滴答答地顺着触须乖顺地落在水洼里。“不带电？”“不带电。是有不带电的乌玛的。”“哦。”这甚至算不得研究者间的无声较量：竞争性过于稀薄，双方都无竞争意识，仅是将自己所得所知摆上台面，展示片刻后便收回，比露天市场售卖的果实更有时间限制，甚至无法靠洒水来延长摆放的事件——当然是不能，而目的也不在于此。守梦者中还有两位，一位对此不关心，另一位则是不明白：艺术家更乐意进行新尝试，在白色面具上进行彩绘的确值得一试。

除去维护内部发光管柱与水箱的时候，雾之峡谷的档案馆大门都对虫们敞开。若是到参观日，莫诺蒙便回唤在外游荡的孩子们归家，免得前来峡谷的虫子遭罪，然而其他时候她的那些小个头好脾气抑或是大个头易怒易爆炸的孩子都在外玩耍，自由自在地在雾气中游动。她并未因圣所领袖的到来叫他们回去：他总该有点什么办法。他既然能做出不会被淋湿的披风，那就应当也能做点别的事。圣所的领袖到来，而她做的事情是免去多余的礼节：他到门前，门就伴着动作自行一扇又一扇地打开。她的孩子们应着她的思想规避不详，于是退到左右两侧，像是普通的、晶莹剔透的装饰物，沉默地悬着。圣所的领袖短暂地观察了这些发光物一会儿，好似联想到了制作某种容器（绝不是王所要做的容器）的方法。也许它们可以用来饲育发电蝇，用以喂养那些使用放电法术的法师。不，他要做的不是这个，只有普通的文献交换将在这里进行。学者间的交流同政治上的事务没有更多关联，学术研究与政治无关——不可能，如此议题无法规避。教师是《圣巢挽歌》的作者，圣所领袖在王国会议中尚且占据一个席位，因而他们手中各有一个骰子，区别在于具体或抽象，有形或无形。

其实不会有多少讨论，他们只是为了进行交换。圣所的领袖不对教师递来的发光石板多做评价，他仅是确认所需篇目都在，而对方同他想法一致。这很好，研究者间的谈话大多数时候是很简单的，只是今日稍有别的变数：你永远无法知道圣所的领袖会被什么吸引注意力，因为你很难知晓他的脑中又会有什么其他的构想。未收拾好的桌面上摆放着骰子……就是那两颗，透明的浅绿色三角状骰子和不透明的深紫色二十面骰子。圣所的领袖从不知教师除了记录档案、收集典籍外还有这类爱好，而他对于这类小玩意的用途知道得并不多。莫诺蒙很快便注意到对方的好奇心冒出苗头，她也有理由相信对方或许有追究的意思（哪怕他不说）：您对这个有兴趣？不出她所料，圣所的领袖摇头并表示“只是看看”。莫诺蒙热衷于对部分学者的话语进行解构，“只是看看”终究还是有在看，而若放在平常，圣所的领袖从不看让他无从提起兴致的东西——泪水之城的贵族也得不到“只是看看”，除非他有所图。于是她说下去，说这骰子除去收藏以外的真正用途：也许您知道一种游戏？这游戏很有趣，只要用这骰子便能玩，但是若只有一只虫就玩不了。圣所的领袖看她，手爪正攥着那发光石板的边缘。他不做不懂装懂的事，在这一方面很是坦诚：第一次的坦诚。我的确不知道。莫诺蒙对这么一种需要一个故事、一些玩家和守秘者（讲故事的人，推动故事进行的人便是守秘者）的游戏进行解释……再到玩法的部分。似乎跑了题，其实只需说出骰子的功用便足够，但那似乎不是最重要的。

“您的解释很清楚。看来，您在这类的游戏中，要担任的是守秘者。”

这倒是说对了。她想，当然骰子的收藏本身就是线索。不过她确实也好奇一件事，便是对方是否要通过其他线索做出如此判断。她不问，因为研究者们都要为自己的结论归因，圣所的领袖平日寡言，仅有此时才会说得更多。这是从您对规则的了解程度进行的判断，我从未接触过这样的游戏，但玩家与故事的主管者视角从来就不会一样。

“看来您找到了合适的类比对象，是导师和学徒吗？”

“……有区别。”

遗憾之处在于莫诺蒙无法得知对方想到的类比对象是什么，不过圣所的领袖的确比她所想要更敏锐。莫诺蒙暂且放弃将这两颗骰子收回去的想法，倒是拿出了另外的两颗骰子：都是十个面。唔，用两个一位数组成两位的点数。您有没有兴趣试试？雪白的十面骰子躺在桌面上，极其安静，而他判断出原材料应当是某种神圣——珍贵的矿石，这反而让他因厌恶感而不太安稳。他自然可以拒绝，圣所的领袖有理由拒绝一切浪费时间的游戏。然而某种探索的欲望让那厌恶感从手爪间的缝隙暂且溜走，让他尚且能拿过那两颗骰子。雪白的骰子以苍白矿石制成，本是冰冰凉凉，但现在仿佛像是要灼穿圣所领袖手爪掌心的那层外壳。这并不是什么让虫愉快的体验，圣所的领袖掷下骰子时要把这感触一同甩出去，不过还是要控制力度，让这骰子只是在桌上咕噜咕噜地转。哦，96，这是很大的点数，莫诺蒙说。圣所的领袖并未忘记先前提到的规则，便是数字越大越容易失败：我不喜欢靠运气决定成败的游戏。哦，第二次坦诚。莫诺蒙暗自记下，而明面上只会有些惊讶：我以为您会把这归为运气不好。

“运气本身不可靠。”圣所的领袖对于挂在墙上的面具，本只是瞥了一眼，但之后则像是瞧见了什么有趣的东西，便盯着看。他并不掩饰自己的视线，莫诺蒙很快便注意到这点，并猜想对方说不定就是想让她注意到自己的视线。他会知道面具之下的事情吗？他会知道自己本不觉得王国的封印完全可靠，需要留一手吗？游戏之中不可能只靠点数达到完美结局，现实也是如此。那类不详的发想催促着莫诺蒙去拿桌面上的那两颗骰子：雪白的骰子，王的恩赐，然而祈祷本身毫无用处。莫诺蒙在抛出骰子时也不知怎么的，这次反倒是一颗骰子滚到桌子边缘，险些就要掉落，而另一颗倒是在桌面中央。这样一想，骰子本身确实诚实，反映出两种情形：稳定聚集的高点数，岌岌可危的低点数，然而这又暗示了什么？圣所的领袖把她的举动当成对自身好运的证明，而不知她经历了何等心神不宁（而他就是这么一种心神不宁的来源）。第三次坦诚，圣所的领袖表示数字01的确代表好运，然而他不收回运气本身不可靠的观点。“我认可。”莫诺蒙点头时又抬头看了一眼挂在墙面上的面具，那面具本身仿佛也要凝视她。她试图掩饰这种不安，于是去取在桌边的骰子。拿回来了，将骰子用触须包覆使她感到安稳，而她身旁还有来自圣所的深色石碑：也是紫色，而她就要在这其中寻找些许端倪，只是不会写进《圣巢挽歌》里。

认可有了，而结论得出，目的达到。他们交换了文献，得到了不同的骰子点数，各自对未知有所了解。一切都很清楚。会面的结束不需过渡，也没有送行。圣所的领袖是在教师转身将骰子放回原处时离开的，而他仍旧选择在对方面前使用瞬间移动的法术。莫诺蒙忽然觉得这似乎算得上是某种无声的较量，只因她在这法术留下的些许气息中感受到某些东西——危险。然而她要用上直觉吗？要用上运气吗？这么一说，圣所的领袖在看了那面具时，应当就有所察觉，所以也许在阴影下藏着的就不是面无表情了。另一桩怪事，圣所的领袖从不戴面具，而他说不定要比戴了面具的虫子更加难懂。

莫诺蒙开始隐约意识到那法术气息里残存的是某种极具活力的东西，是在圣巢中绝大多数造物体内流动着的，可贵的能量。研究者间的共性使她惊醒，她会比他者更快意识到圣所的领袖最终跨越某道界线。她不知从何写起，不知从何去说不能在《圣巢挽歌》中留下记录的内容。晚间她因头痛而无法入眠，在此期间似乎看见圣所领袖的身影又出现在了雾之峡谷的大雾之中。也许这是区别：她恐惧的是未知本身，所以敬畏；他恐惧的是恐惧本身，所以便不再害怕。当她产生如此想法时，圣所的领袖仿佛就在某一处看她，更有可能是在高处，比档案馆所在地更高的地方。危险的求知欲让她继续质问：圣所的领袖啊，你到底是因什么而无畏，这样的研究会是对王的亵渎——不，自然不只是对王的亵渎，这是对生命本身的亵渎。而她知这种无畏必定来源于另一种深层的恐惧。还是那句话，他恐惧的是恐惧本身。

圣所的领袖，你到底在害怕什么？你所恐惧的是瘟疫，还是自身思想被征服的可能性？

莫诺蒙望向窗外，发觉峡谷中的雾气愈发浓郁。圣所的领袖不会回答他，而且不会继续出现在这样的雾气之中。然而莫诺蒙仍会有错觉，便是那视线仍然会穿过雾气，来到她的身旁。她的体内仍有那力量的流动，具备心智的造物体内都有发光的灵魂在活跃地涌动，而当那视线到来，这一种涌动便会瞬间凝滞，要在下一秒才能继续有规律地活动。后来，莫诺蒙还去了灵魂圣所一次，而她没有在圣所的最高层见到圣所的领袖。他会在哪儿？莫诺蒙转身时不慎甩动她那长长的触须，将某一个水滴状的玻璃容器打碎。在玻璃碎片之中，本在规律涌动地光芒一点一点地聚集起来，即将要变成某种更有形的东西。莫诺蒙好似能从那团东西中瞧见一双眼，甚至能看见它要张大了嘴。然而那东西似乎极其胆小，在发觉她就在一旁后就发出几声模糊的尖叫，钻进了地面间的缝隙，再也找不到。莫诺蒙之后也没见过那跑得飞快的小东西，总觉得也许那是错觉——也许又不是。当圣所的领袖同她见面时，也注意到了那些碎玻璃，但他竟是什么也没说，而莫诺蒙本以为他会为自己研究的成果被破坏而表现出不满。莫诺蒙不撒谎，在对方瞧见那些碎片时便主动承认并表示歉意。

“我接受您的道歉，但您不需要害怕犯错。”

“是的，做研究时是要多尝试，总会犯错的。可是，您不怕吗？”莫诺蒙也不知怎么的，就下意识这么问。也许她还记得那些没说出口的质问，而她说出时终究要剥去咄咄逼人的外壳，最后留下较为温和的核心。当她说完这番话，反倒没有畅快的感觉。兴许就是这时，她就有了一种古怪的直觉：她的质问要得到答复，因此她才会感到寒冷，面具所遮掩的她的身体的核心，那亮色的柔软的核心要急剧地收缩。所幸还有面具作为最后一道防线，不会有谁知晓这异常。

“我不害怕犯错，”圣所的领袖眯起眼看她，“我只会对恐惧本身感到恐惧，教师。”这视线本身该是冰冷的，可在这之下似乎还有什么东西。莫诺蒙竟是只能想到一种自相矛盾的形容：又冰冷又滚烫，这才是对某种狂热最恰当的描述。她草草地结束这段对话，之后也没有再去灵魂圣所，而是叫来了尖塔的主人，同他商量这件事，但是也没能寻到更好的方法，没抓住点什么把柄。

最终，莫诺蒙在履行守梦者最后的职责前，还是要整理自己的收藏。当她打开自己的箱子并小心翼翼地擦拭每一颗骰子时，发现那透明绿色的骰子与那深紫色的骰子都出了问题。三角骰子碎了，而深紫色的骰子不知是沾了哪儿的油彩，反而要成了橙色的。然而她是要去成为封印的一部分的，她也不能管这些。她只能叫来奎若，同他讲起备用品的事情：记住那个面具，等我走后，你就带着它一起走吧。千万不要停下脚步，奎若。奎若同她本来有很多话要说，最后兜兜转转却只剩最后一句。他知晓自己的恩师是一定得走的，而他们也都知道成为封印的一部分会是怎样的。他想送别的情形不该如此糟糕：“那么，坏掉的两颗骰子要怎么办？”她本想说可以丢掉，或者是埋进土里，要不然就是放进酸液中，然而恐惧本身一定也有意义，敬畏之心也是如此。于是她说，就让它们继续呆在箱子里吧，奎若。

fin.

说说圣巢的研究者们

之前搞吊灯故事的时候微妙地尝到了研究者之间的共性和差异性，觉得搞这个会很有趣，于是就有了这个。

莫诺蒙和灵魂大师各自都进行着研究，都是研究者，所以我觉得他们在某些地方可以达成共识（当然只是某些地方），并且可以很清楚地get到一些隐晦的点。当然这些点钟包含了某些无害的或者危险的东西：莫诺蒙可以很快地感觉到灵魂大师的披风其实是靠着自己的法术力量做出来的（无害），而灵魂大师则是……我觉得他应该很快就能猜到莫诺蒙留下来的第二个面具是用来作什么的。对他来说，有趣的点应该就是莫诺蒙作为王国统治者的拥护者之一，最后还是选择保留了“以防万一”（在容器损坏的情况下用她的面具解除档案馆的封锁，杀死她从而解除封印）的手段。我觉得他不会掩饰自己的意图，所以一旦觉得面具别有用途就会盯着看。

而且我觉得莫诺蒙很有可能也能猜到大师使用灵魂力量的原因……这种潜意识上的恐惧她可以看到，只是不会告诉对方，而对方不可能知道，也不会承认也许自己的行为受到了这种恐惧的支配。

他们的区别真的其实很明显，前文提到的感性与理性的混合其实也是为了搞这个点。奎若、莫诺蒙的共性是感性与理性的混合达到平衡，于是最后会有那样的牺牲，但是大师在我眼里完全就是走到了极端，所以提到了“紫色的漩涡”。紫色的话……因为是圣所色调嘛！其实凹这个还有用了那个大成功和大失败的点，而且骰子掉落的位置是不一样的，暗示了两种状态。不过这个看不出来也没什么所谓。

最后就是我怎么又在搞那种突如其来的不祥预兆的梗（某些东西突然坏掉但是又不是主线的关键物品）……总之还是变数，和那个在某篇里好似要谋杀大师（？）的风向标是一个道理的，就是给之后更糟糕的局面加料的东西。因为圣巢故事大多数时候还蛮有种冥冥之中必注定的感觉的，所以我很喜欢用这种梗。对不起！

ps：研究者故事还蛮好玩的！也许以后还会试试……

pps：其实我就是很想用那个大成功大失败的梗，还有莫诺蒙在跑团里很适合当kp的梗，还有大师肯定经常大失败的梗……

ppps：其实本来是想把犯错误的梗展开来说但是写到一半发现很突兀结果改了半天，成为了最后结尾的部分……真对不起


End file.
